Wish Granter
by DuoXKouga
Summary: Another old piece. Summary: Ray wishes he never met Kai and in order to get Ray back, Kai has to battle it out with the God, Riku. But there's something more sinister lurking in the background. Of course, it's yaoi and everything.


**_Beyblade G Revolution: Wish Granter_**

**_Summary: Ray wishes that he never met Kai in his entire life. Kai gets a second chance, but first, he has to beat Riku, A God, in a battle in Moscow, Russia. Can Kai win a second chance at Ray's heart or will he fail? Will Ray let Kai have a second chance or will he start a new love life with Riku?_**

**_Rated T For: Language, Violence, Yaoi Scenes_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only the plot! Nothing else!_**

**_Written By: DuoXKouga_**

**_This is another small piece of work I did when I was younger. This contains a small scene between Kai and Ray. You can skip it if you like. I'm warnign you ahead of time. it's nothing too bad.._**

**_POV~_**

It was a warm, beautiful spring day when The BBA Revolution and The Demolition Boyz went to China to visit Ray's team, The White Tiger X.

The next day would be a day none of them will ever forget: the day when Kai and Ray got into their first fight.

Ray was so glad that Kai and the others were going with him to China to visit his team. Kai, his beautiful lover, sat next to him with Tala, Kai's best friend, and Bryan, Kai's other best friend and Tala's lover.

Ray rested his head againist Kai's warm, strong chest and fell into a peaceful slumber. Kai's face was doing a great impression of Tala's fire-red hair.

Tala and Bryan silently laughed at their former captin's embarassment before Tala rested his head againist Bryan's warm, strong chest and Bryan was also doing a great impression of Tala's fire-red hair.

Max, Tyson, Ian, Spencer, Kenny, Hiro, and Hilary all stared at them before going back to what they were doing. Ray snuggled into Kai's chest and let out a sigh which made Kai smile and kiss Ray's forehead.

Tala was in a deep sleep and Bryan kissed Tala's forehead and fell asleep himself. Max let out a yawn before he snuggled into Tyson's chest and Tyson smiled at Max before he kissed Max's forehead. Ian fell alseep on Spencer's chest and Spencer kissed Ian's forehead before he fell into a peaceful slumber as well.

When they all arrived in China, Kai gently shook Ray to wake him up before tired golden-amber eyes opened to look up into those crismon-red eyes that he loved so much. Ray let out a yawn and Kai kissed him on his forehead again before hi carefully picked Ray up and began to walk away.

Ray snuggled into Kai's chest before he fell asleep again in Kai's arms and Kai looked at Ray with a smile on his face. /Ray must be so tired. I'll let him sleep until he wakes up on his own this time. He looks so cute and peaceful. Like an angel from Heaven./ Kai thought as he watched Ray sleep.

/Kai's so warm. I just want to sleep./ Ray thought as he let out a sigh. Tyson, Max, Hiro, Kenny, Hilary, Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer stared in aw at Kai and Ray who both were very happy and pleased.

Then they continued on their way to Ray's hometown in the mountains. Kai carried Ray on his back and the others followed close behind them with smiles on their faces. /Kai and Ray both seem to be very happy with each other like Bryan and me are with each other./ Tala thought as he looked at Bryan who was right by his side.

Little did they know, someone was watching Ray from Heaven. It was the God of Wishes, Riku. Riku had been watching Ray from afar and always granted his wishes, but he hated Kai for loving Ray and being Ray's lover.

/Just you wait, Ray. I'll come down from Heaven and take you off your feet as I carry you to Heaven. Enjoy the time you have with Ray, Kai, because it won't be long until Ray's mine and only mine./ Riku thought as he watched Kai and Ray as they walked to Ray's hometown.

Tala kepted an eye on Kai and Ray who were too pleased and happy with each other and Bryan sighed before he pulled Tala into a gentle embrace. "Bryan, what are you doing?!" Tala shrieked as Bryan kissed him in public. "Stop worrying so much about Kai. He's a big boy and he's in love with Ray who would never lead him wrong." Bryan whispered as he let go of Tala.

"You're right, Bryan, but I can't help feeling like something is bad is about to happen." Tala said as he looked at Kai and Ray. "If anything goes wrong, we'll be there to fix it and make it better. So, please, stop over worrying yourself." Bryan said as he grinned at Tala who looked too worried.

"I'm not over worrying myself, Bryan! Why would you even say that?!" Tala said as he tried to hide his worry from Bryan who was grinning at Tala's attempts of trying to hide his feelings.

"Yeah, right, Tala. Let's get moving before they decide to leave us behind." Bryan grinned as he pointed to the others who were ahead of them. "Oh no! Hey, wait up, you guys! You can't leave us behind!" Tala cried as he grabbed Bryan's hand and ran to catch up with the others who turned around to see them running towards them.

"You guys are way too slow! Just hurry up or we will leave you both behind!" Tyson grinned as he saw Tala pulling Bryan along by his wrist. "If you do, Granger, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Tala hissed as Bryan and him finally caught up with them.

Tyson got so scared that he turned a pale white because he knew that Tala could carry out his threat. Tyson ran behind Max who was staring at Tala and Bryan who were breathing hard; trying to catch their breate. "That's what you get for talking and not walking!" Tyson retorted as he got the courage to try to get back at Tala.

"If you truely wanted to leave us, Granger, you would be dead by now. So, don't think you can try to get even with me because you can't no matter what you do or say." Tala said as he gave Tyson his ''Death Glare'' which made Tyson shiver in fear.

Bryan laughed his head off (A/N: Not really.) and then they continued on their way to Ray's hometown. When they arrived, Kai took Ray to his old bedroom and placed him on his bed. Ray, at the sudden movement, awoke and looked at Kai with sleep-glazed golden-amber eyes before he leaned up into Kai's arms and snuggled into his arms for warmth.

"What are you doing, Ray?" Kai asked as he sat down on Ray's bed with Ray in his arms.

"I'm...cold...need...warmth...too...sleepy..."Ray mumbled still half-asleep as he tried to snuggle closer to Kai who pulled away only to look into Ray's golden-amber eyes.

Kai smiled as Ray yawned cutely before he stared at Kai with sleep-glazed golden-amber eyes and Kai pulled Ray close to him. Ray let out a sigh as he felt Kai wrap his arms around him and held him in his strong, warm arms.

"Now, sleep, my Kitten. You need to sleep. I'll stay here with you. I promise." Kai whispered before he kissed Ray on the lips. Ray moaned and then broke the kiss as sleep controled his actions.

Ray snuggled into the embrace before he leaned up to kiss Kai on the lips and then fell asleep. Kai smiled and wrapped a blanket around them and watched as Ray slepted. Kai took the bind out of Ray's hair and raven-black hair fell down Ray's back before he ran a hand through the long, raven-black hair.

A few hours went by before Ray slowly woke up and yawned cutely. Ray looked around and saw that Kai had fallen asleep next to him with his back to Ray. Ray crawled over to Kai before he smiled and kissed Kai on the check.

_**((Warning! Yaoi Scene!))**_

A hand grabbed ahold of Ray's arm as Ray let out a cry and Kai kissed him on the lips. Kai's hands got tangled in Ray's hair and Ray pressed his hands againist Kai's chest. Ray moaned as he felt Kai's hand travel down his shirt and Kai smirked. Kai's hands went from Ray's shirt to his pants and Ray let out a gasp as he felt Kai's hands went down into his pants.

Kai's hands wrapped around Ray's cock before he began to pump it and Ray let out a cry of pleasure. Kai's smirked widened and he pinned Ray to the bed; Kai on top of Ray whose pants and shirt were opened.

Kai leaned down and captured Ray's in a soft, lust filled kissed before he pulled his own shirt off. Kai inserted a finger into Ray's ass and Ray shifted at the sudden intrusion. Kai waited for Ray to get comfortable before he inserted another finger and then another; causing Ray to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I'll slow down and make sure to be more careful." Kai whispered as he kissed Ray on his forehead. Ray nodded and then Kai slowly moved his fingers in and out of Ray's ass. Ray let out a scream of pleasure when Kai's fingers hit his prostate.

Kai grinned as removed his fingers and Ray moaned at the loss, but Kai moved his cock into Ray and Ray moaned as he felt Kai enter him slowly. "Oh, Kai...Ahhh...Harder, Kai...Faster, Kai..." Ray moaned out as Kai carried out Ray's request and went faster and entering Ray harder.

"Ray, I'm going to come!" Kai moaned as Ray released. After a few more thrusts, Kai released inside of Ray and then he fell next to Ray who snuggled into his chest. "I love you so much, Ray..." Kai gasped as he kissed Ray on his forehead. "Love you, too, Kai-koi..." Ray gasped as he fell into the darkness of sleep.

((_**End Of Yaoi Scene))**_

_**~Morning Of The Next Day~**_

Kai woke up to find Ray still snuggled in his chest and then Kai smiled as Ray yawned cutely before he opened his golden-amber eyes. Kai kissed Ray on the lips and then broke it so he could look into those beloved golden-amber eyes that he loved so much. "'Mornin', Kitten. Did you sleep well?" Kai asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did. I love you, Kai." Ray said as he began to purr. /Ray purrs...how cute.../ Kai thought as he heard Ray's purrs. "Okay, Ray. I think I get the point." Kai smiled.

Ray stopped purring and he smiled at Kai before he leaned up and kissed Kai on the lips. Kai let out a moan before he pulled Ray to his chest and deepened the kiss. When the need of oxygen, the kiss was broken and they stared into each others eyes.

Then Kai got up and grabbed a pair of clothes before he left the room and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ray slowly got up and stretched like a cat before he got dressed.

Unknown to Ray, someone was watching him from outside the bedroom before the person clentched his fists into tight balls. It was Ray's best friend from the White Tiger X Team, Lee. Lee slowly calmed down before he hurried into the kitchen where Ray was begining to make breakfast for everyone.

Lee smiled at Ray who was humming as he grabbed the eggs and butter before he turned on the stove. Lee walked up behind Ray who didn't notice Lee's presence before he hugged Ray and Ray let out a cry of surprise before he jumped and quickly turned around to see had hugged him.

"Lee, don't do that in the morning! You scared me to death!" Ray shrieked as Lee laughed before he took a seat at the table. "You should have known that I would do that to you when you just came back to China to pay us a visit, Ray." Lee said as he grinned at how Ray pouted like a child. "Well, next time, warn me before you decide to hug me while I'm making breakfast or you might end up getting burned." Ray said as he went back to cooking.

"That wouldn't be any fun, Ray! You shouldn't pout. It doesn't suit you. Smiling suits you the best. Next time, if I don't froget, I'll warn you before I hug you while you're cooking or I could wait until you come out of your bedroom." Lee said as he continued to watch Ray.

"You better not forget, Lee, or you'll get hurt as a result. Do you understand me, Lee?" Ray said as he flipped an egg. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Ray. You sound like my mother sometimes." Lee sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I do not, Lee. Everytime I tell you something and tell you to remember it, you always say that I sound like you're mother. I just don't want you getting hurt." Ray sighed as he remembered all the times Lee said that Ray acted like his mother.

Lee was shocked by what Ray had said and Ray continued to make breakfast before he smiled to himself. /Ray, I knew that you cared about me. I can't believe you would say that right in front of me and anyone who was near-by. I want you to be mine and only mine, but first Kai has to be takened out of the picture./ Lee thought to himself as he remembered seeing Kai and Ray together.

Ray was getting kind of nervous and worried that Lee hadn't said anything and Ray felt like he was all alone. "Lee? Are you still on planet Earth?" Ray asked as he tried not to scare himself. Lee snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Ray's voice begining to sound like he was afraid before he slowly got up and walked over to Ray and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist.

Ray let out a cry of fear before he jumped and turned around to see who it was that had wrapped their hands around his waist. "Lee! I thought I told you to warn me before you hug me while I'm cooking!" Ray shrieked as he watched Lee smile at Ray's reaction.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I guess I forgot about warning you, but it won't happen again." Lee grinned as he watched Ray go back to cooking. "How could you just forget about warning me after we just got done talking about it?! Well, nevermind. It doesn't really matter too much. Just don't do that again!" Ray sighed as he remembered how Lee loved to surprise him everytime he got a chance.

"I won't do it again, Ray." Lee answered Ray as he watched Ray put the eggs on a plate. Then Kai walked into the kitchen and Kai glared at Lee before he looked at Ray with a smile. "Oh, Kai! You're out of the shower! I hope you're hungry! I made breakfast!" Ray said as he showed Kai the plae of eggs.

"I'm very hungry, Ray. I hope you made enough for the others and us." Kai said as he took a seat at the table before Ray put the plate down and Kai pulled him into his lap; causing Ray to let out a cry of surprise. "Kai!" Ray whined as he watched Kai smirk at Ray. "What's wrong, Ray? I thought you liked being in my arms." Kai said innociently. "I do, but do you have to do this at 8:00am in the morning?" Ray asked as he felt Kai's hands wrap around his waist.

"Yes, I have to." Kai grinned as Ray tried to get up, but Kai pulled him back down into his lap. "Kai..." Ray whined, sounding annoyed. "Ray, my little kitten, stay in my lap." Kai said in a low voice. "I have to finish breakfast before Tyson and the others decide to get up." Ray whined as Kai's grip tightened around Ray's waist. "Stay." Kai said in a dangerous, yet serious voice. "...Kai..." Ray whined as Kai's grip became even tighter.

"Stay." Kai said again in an even more dangerous voice. "I...can't...breathe...Kai...let...go...please..." Ray gasped as he felt lightheaded. Lee had sat back and watched for long enough and, with a growl of anger, Lee stormed over to Kai, grabbed Ray away, and punched Kai in the stomach.

"When Ray's having difficulty breathing, you need to either loosen your grip or let him go! Not tightening your grip! What were you trying to do to him?! Kill him?!" Lee hissed at Kai as he pulled Ray againist his chest; allowing Ray to catch his breathe. "Lee...Kai...didn't...mean...to...hurt...me..." Ray gasped as he tried to talk Lee out of fighting Kai. Lee glared at Kai before he he turned to face Ray with anger burning in his eyes.

"Ray, I'm only going to say this once! Stay out of this! I'm going to teach that son of a bitch to treat you better! So, shut the fuck up and stay out of this!" Lee hissed as Ray grabbed ahold of his arm. Lee threw Ray off of his arm and sent Ray flying across the kitchen and into a wall before Ray slumped down to his knees; grasping his shoulder and tears threatening to fall.

Kai snapped right then and there as he watched his Ray start crying before he punched Lee hard in the stomach and sent him flying across the room. "You don't ever hit my Ray and hurt him, you mother fucker! I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked!" Kai snapped as he watched Ray whimper and cry.

Then the others rushed into the kitchen to find Kai stranggling Lee and Ray crying and begging them to stop before they seperated Kai from Lee and took Ray into another room.

"What was that all about?!" Mariah shrieked as Max checked Ray's shoulder. "Something that doesn't concern you, Mariah!" Kai snapped as he leaned againist the door frame. "What do you mean by that, Kai?! Ray's hurt, Lee's pissed, and you were trying to kill Lee!" Tyson screamed which caused Ray to jump to his feet. Then Ray ran out of the room and out of the house as the others ran after him, but stopped when they couldn't find Ray.

/Ray, please, don't go off all by yourself!/ Kai thought as he ran after Ray; not knowing which way to go. "Kai!" Mariah screamed as she watched Kai run off. "Come back here!"

Ray ran through the woods; his eyes were blurry with tears and his mind was hazy as a headache began to consume his head. Ray ran out into a field that was filled with flowers and he ran into the middle of it before he collapsed to his knees and cried his heart out (A/N: Not really). /What am I suppose to do?! Kai and Lee are trying to kill each others and I ran away./ Ray thought as he continued to cry. /I love Kai, but Lee's my best friend and he's like my brother. I've developed feelings towards Lee. I can't stand it when they're fighting and trying to kill each other./

Then Riku who had watched Ray get hurt and cried his heart out decided to go down from Heaven and talk to Ray. "Ray, my sweet Ray, why do you cry?" Riku asked softly as he appeared next to Ray who was starting to hiccup.

Ray looked at Riku with big, watery, red, puffy eyes before he threw himself into Riku's arms and cried. "Kai, my lover, and Lee, my best friend and brother, were trying to kill each other just because Kai wouldn't let me go and Lee had pushed me into a wall!" Ray cried as he buried his face into Riku's pure white shirt. Riku gently rubbed Ray's back soothingly while his other hand petted Ray's long, raven-black hair.

"There, there, Ray. There's no need to cry like this anymore." Riku cooed into Ray's ear softly. "I'm the God of Wishes and I've been granting all of your wishes. I've come to help you, but you have to wish for my help and only then can I help you."

"I wish that you could help me." Ray whispered as he wiped away some of the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Riku began to glow brightly as he granted Ray's wish before he looked down at Ray with his blue/silver eyes that were glowing brightly as he stared into Ray's golden-amber eyes. "I can help you, Ray, but you have to make a sacrafice before I can help you. So, think carefully." Riku said as he cupped Ray's cheek in his hand. "Think before you act."

Ray thought for a moment before he looked at Riku with those beloved, golden-amber eyes and leaned againist his chest. "Okay, I'll make the sacrafice, but I beg of you, please help me out of this situation!" Ray cried as he began to cry into Riku's pure white shirt again. "Just make my wish come true! I wish that I never met Kai Hiwatari!" Riku looked surprised before he grinned and granted Ray's wish as he took away Ray's memories of Kai.

Ray fell limp in Riku's arms before Riku picked him up and then Kai ran out into the field. "What did you do to Ray?!" Kai shouted outraged. "Who are you and what did you do to Ray?!" "My name is Riku, the God of Wishes." Riku said as he turned to look at Kai who was glaring at Riku like he was about to kill him. "I've granted all of Ray's wishes and I've watched you and all of his 'friends' hurt Ray. So, I came to grant Ray's wish: I wish that I never met Kai Hiwatari and, as part of the agreement we made before I granted his wish, Ray's coming with me back to Heaven where he truely belongs."

"You're not going anywhere with Ray! Ray belongs here with us!" Kai shouted as he tried to hid his fear of losing Ray. "Ray would never wish that he never met me! You're LYING!" "Sadly, I'm not lying." Riku frowned as he realized that Kai still loved Ray. "I'll give you a second chance to win Ray back, but you have to go to Moscow, Russia and defeat me in a bey-battle. While you and your friends are on your way there, Ray will stay with me. You have to win him from me."

Riku then disappeared and Kai sanked to his knees; staring at the spot where Riku and Ray were before letting out a cry. /Ray, I'll save you!/ Kai thought as he got up. /I promise that I'll save you from this "God of Wishes"!/

~Meanwhile: In Heaven~

Riku had arrived back in Heaven with Ray who was limp in Riku's arms as Riku carried Ray bridal style to his room and laid Ray down on the silky sheet covered bed. Riku covered Ray with a light blue silky sheet before he laid down next to Ray and played with his hair as Ray mumbled "Riku" before he turned over onto his side. Riku let a small smile grace his lips as Ray snuggled close to his chest and Riku wrapped his arms around him.

/Ray, my precious Ray, you're so cute when you're asleep./ Riku thought as he smiled. /You just need to sleep./ Riku leaned down before he kissed Ray on his forehead and pulled the covers around them.

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

Golden-amber eyes began to open up only to meet with blue/silver eyes that soon followed with silver/white hair and a graceful/relieved smile. Ray grabbed his head for his head began to throb and he let out a moan of pain as he tried to get up, but failed miserably as his body protested againist his movements. Riku awoke from his light slumber as Ray collapsed back onto the many pillows that Riku had pilled around Ray's head and let out a moan of pain before Riku placed his hand onto Ray's forehead.

"Ray, you have a fever." Riku said softly as he looked at Ray with concern in his eyes. "You shouldn't over do it like you always do. Just stay here while I go get something to lower your fever."

Ray watched as Riku walked out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a bowl of cold water and a wash clothe. Riku dipped the wash clothe into the bowl of cold water, squeezed it, folded it, and placed it onto Ray's forehead before he took a seat next to Ray on the bed and Ray looked like he was about to faint due to his fever. Riku cupped Ray's cheek in his cool hand and Ray, sensing something cold, leaned into Riku's touch before he curled up in Riku's lap.

"May I ask you something?" Ray asked as he looked up into Riku's blue/silver eyes that were filled with concern and love. "Yes, you can, Ray." Riku answered him as he pulled the covers around them.

"I wanted to ask you who you are and where am I." Ray said as he leaned againist Riku's cool chest. "My name is Riku. I'm the God of Wishes and you're in Heaven. I've been granting all of your wishes ever since you were a little boy." Riku answered as he ran a hand through Ray's loose raven-black hair that was let down. "You're a God and I'm in Heaven?!" Ray gasped as he looked at Riku with confusion on his face.

"Yes, I'm a God and you're in Heaven." Riku answered as he gently pushed Ray againist the many pillows that were behind Ray. "You need to rest and get better. Do you understand me, Ray?"

"Yes, I understand, Riku." Ray said as he yawned cutely; showing the God his fangs. "I'm so tired." /He's so cute when he yawns 'cause I can see his fangs./ Riku thought as he let a small smile grace his lips. /It's just a shame that he over works himself. He needs to relax and stop getting over worked by his so called "friends" back down on Earth./ Ray snuggled againist Riku's chest and Riku laid down next to Ray as he pulled the covers that had fallen back up around them before they both fell alseep.

/Ray's mine and that's all that matters./ Riku thought as he yawned. /No one else will ever have Ray./ Ray yawned cutely; showing his fangs again and Riku smiled as Ray hugged him.

_**~Meanwhile:On Earth~**_

Kai had been crying over losing Ray to Riku and he slowly calmed down before he got up and ran back to Ray's home town as he remembered what happened before he lost Ray to Riku. Kai burst through the front door and everyone jumped to their feet in surprise and shock before they all looked at Kai who was panting and looked serious.

"Kai?!" Tala cried as he hurried over to his friend who was walking towards them. "What happened to you? You look like you just lost something important to you. Where's Ray?" "Listen, you guys." Kai said in a very serious voice. "Ray got kidanpped by the God of Wishes, Riku, and was takened to Heaven, but Ray doesn't remeber me. We need to go to Moscow, Russia in order to save Ray from Riku and get Ray's memories back before Riku makes Ray his."

"Are you serious, Kai?!" Tyson asked as he slowly walked to Kai. "Did Ray get kidnapped by this God of Wishes and get his memories takened away from him?" Kai nodded slowly as tears slowly fell from his eyes before Tala placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and tried to reassure him. Bryan looked at Tala and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kai." Tala cooed his friend. "We'll save Ray and get his memories back. So, cheer up." Kai looked at Tala with red, puffy crismon-red eyes before he wiped away the tears that were falling down his face.

"That's right!" Max cheered as he jumped up. "We'll save Ray and get his memories back! We can do it!" Tyson hugged Max as Max began to hop up and down without stopping while Bryan walked up behind Tala and Kai before he wrapped his arms around tehir necks and smiled.

"Cheer up, Kai." Bryan smiled as Tala and Kai both looked at him. "We'll save Ray, get his memories back, and kick Riku's ass! So, let's get ready to go to Moscow, Russia!" Kai smiled at his friends' attempts at cheering him up and soon they were all on a plane to Moscow, Russia.

_**~Meanwhile: Back In Heaven~**_

Ray was fast asleep in Riku's arms as Riku kept his arms wrapped around Ray and Ray let out a sigh of content before he opened one golden-amber eye to look at Riku with a small smile on his face.

A dark smile stretches over Riku's face.

/You'll never leave this place ever, Ray./ He smiles evilly at the sleeping boy who was unaware of everything that was being plotted.

_**End chapter 1**_

_**Well, one again this is another small piece I thoguht I'd through up on here.**_

_**Review if you want more.**_


End file.
